It is well known that some alterations in transcription of certain genes (myc, ras), including activation of oncogenes, or some viral infections, can lead to the development of cancer. The major goal of the proposed research is to develop a new, rapid, ultra-sensitive, safe method of detecting viral or bacterial infection, or alterations in gene expression, by RNA or DNA in situ hybridization methodology with localization at the subcellular level. The approach is to use the extraordinary capabilities of plasmon resonant particles which can provide non-toxic, very bright, robust, color-labeled probes that can be bound to any modified nucleic acid probe of interest. This new reporter system should have significant advantages compared with the currently used radioactive or non-radioactive based detection systems commercially available. The initial aims of the research will be to develop the specific reagents, protocols, and associated technology that will be user friendly, and affordable for wide scale research and clinical applications, and the instrumentation and software that will allow for robotic and automated analysis of clinical samples. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial applications will be to take the specific reagents, protocols, and associated technology that is developed under the Research Program, and arrange for suitable Diagnostic Kits and Instrumentation to be offered for sale.